shalarenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meastre
(idea: the Meastre consists of 8 current overseers, overseers are no longer godly beings but instead just the "most powerful" living individuals) The royal order of the Meastre is considered an overall government for this world, with the power to make the most important decisions for Shalaren's existence. Although the Meastre may seem to be the most powerful organization in Shalaren, they don't control all continents, as a few continents (Chaimopera, Vilhell, and Ubos) are not supported nor controlled by them, but are monitored for any suspicious activity. The Meastre is divided into three groups who make it into what it is, Meastre's Council, The Shroud Militia, and Niea's Peacekeeping Court. The three exist to serve for different tasks for Shalaren's greater good, and have existed over many years even before the Era of the Overseers. Some decisions and matters the Meastre is involved in include: establishment of new cities in their controlled continents, recognition for certain titles and proffessions, recognition of new species, warfare and peace treaties, old and new laws, controlling chaos and order, and more. It always appears as if the Meastre finds it's way to be in everythings's bussiness, despite how scattered around the world its forces may be. The Council of the Meastre The Meastre's culture and traditions follow the Era of the Overseers, as there are 8 lords sitting around the royal throne of the Meastre just as there were 8 Overseers doing the same. Every lord has his own 'Sub-Council' or 'Party' of 7 other individuals who have voted for him to lead them, this makes 64 officials sitting in the Meastre's Council. However, there may be many more 'Sub-Councils' or 'Parties' that try to earn a seat in the Council, but just as tradition follows, there could only be eight. Every once in a while, the council gathers together to what they call a 'Calling', which is a meeting to where they discuss important issues and concerns regarding the well being of Shalaren, and try to come up with a solution all 8 parties agree on. Then when the decisions were made, it may be passed on to the Shroud Militia, or Niea's Court, depending on the matter. The Shroud Militia along with Niea's Court have each one seat at the Council. The Athiere Circle and the Royal family of the Metropolis also have a seat each. ''can roleplayers be part of The Council? ''yes they may, however it will require your characters to be well known and respected in the world of Shalaren, and that could be achieved after a few well driven adventures! (The Character's author must have the Meastre's Respect Achievement unlocked) However for newly created characters, you may create a party if you'd like or join one, however it cannot be one of the royal 8. The Shroud Militia An elite force of countless warbands with soldiers to serve the Meastre as a military that has 4 Commanders, one for East, West, North and South. Warbands, old or new, always report to their appropriate Commander, who may supply them with a task he has recieved from The Council. Every Warband has a leader and a maximum of 8 members in total, and the number of Warbands is unlimited. The Shroud Milita has a Leaderboard in which they show their most outstanding Warbands, this is determined by character achievements and Warband count of adventures. ''can roleplayers be part of The Shroud Milita? ''Yes, Players may create or join Warbands, and as many of their characters as they want may be a part of it. Players then can go to one of the commander pages, pick one of the tasks they have waiting to be started, which will be in a form of a new roleplay, (mostly great for people who don't know what to RP about!). Niea's Peacekeeping Court Peacekeepers of Shalaren who march in Vanguards protecting the weak and the needy, with 6 Generals scattered across the 6 regions. Vanguards, old or new will always report to their appropriate General, who may supply them with a task h e has recieved from the Council. Every Vanguard has a leader and a maximum of 8 members in total, and the number of Vanguards is unlimited. Authors that have characters in Vanguards have a better chance at recieving achievments, as Niea's Court Peacekeepers seem to be aknowleged more by inhabitants for their protection. ''can roleplayers be part of Niea's Peacekeeping Court? ''Yes, Players may create or join Vanguards, and as many of their characters as they want may be a part of it. Players then can go to one of the General pages, pick one of the tasks they have waiting to be started, which will be in a form of a new roleplay, (mostly great for people who don't know what to RP about!). ''What's the difference between the Shroud and Niea's Court?'' The Shroud is looked at as a means of force and war, and Niea's Court is looked at as a means of protection and peace.